Emptiness
by Man Fredd
Summary: When you lose the one thing you always wanted, when it leaves your life forever, what can you do?


**Okay, so yeah.. I'm back. Hope y'all like it.**

**For katyrye.**

* * *

**Emptiness**

"If you really believe it, I guess sometimes someone holds on until you say goodbye, no matter how hard it is, or how long it takes. I couldn't accept it; I hoped that some sort of miracle would happen." Whispered a dejected, miserable Grissom. The one thing that was missing all his life, the one thing that filled the void, was gone. Forever. The one person he had resisted for three years, the one person who he shared everything with, gone.

"Gil…" Catherine began to say, yet she was stuck as to what she could say. Her job had taught her that _"I'm sorry for your loss" _was never enough to heal the pain a death caused. Now that it was somebody she knew, she began to understand just what it meant to lose someone you really cared about, someone you never thought of as gone.

No matter how hard either of them tried, there was nothing they could seek solace from. Not even _"She's not in pain anymore" _had anything to soften the blow that hit them like the Titanic hit the iceberg – so brutal that one may not survive.

All his life Grissom had yearned for that one person, yet at the same time felt inclined to push her away, until he gave in to his temptations. He had lost her before, however then she had the choice, she had made her long-awaited return to Las Vegas, to his life.

It wasn't just the end of a life. It was the end of what felt a lifetime of memories; the end of a friendship; the end of a marriage; the end of a mother reading stories to her child. It was the end of Sara Sidle.

The thought running in his head were no longer happy, they were memories being relived, memories he wished he'd never need, for he'd have her for eternity.

_To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part._

'Til death do us part, 'til death do us part. It was all he could picture in his head. The day he declared his love to God, to Sara, and to everyone they knew.

**CSI:**

**_24 HOURS EARLIER_**

"Hey, Gil!" Sara shouted from the bottom of the stairs. No matter how thick the walls were in their townhouse, he would always hear the calls his wife would make to him. Slipping into his shoes, he smiled at a photograph of the two most important people in his life; Sara, and their two year old daughter, Natale. "Coming!" He shouted as he made his way to the stairs, but stopping first to pick up his jacket, just in case. Arriving at the bottom, he laughed at the expression on Sara's face, obvious boredom, no doubt from waiting for her husband to get his ass downstairs. Still with the smile on his face walked towards the front door, waiting for Sara to join him. "Let's go, shall we?"

Picking up a carton of milk, Sara looked over at Grissom, who was searching for the juice. Clueless, as always, he turned to face Sara, with a puzzled look his face. "Don't worry, I already got it." She told him, he could never remember where anything was in the store. As he walked over to her, she placed the carton in her basket. "By the way, good idea to get Natale over to Catherine's before we start shift, makes it easier for Lindsay to get her settled." Reading their shopping list, she saw they had everything, as such they made their way to the check out, not even bothering to look at the items on sale.

Locking the car, they left the groceries as they went to another store, across the street. "What are we getting now??" Grissom moaned, he hated shopping, but he knew Sara would only drag him along if he was buying something too.

"Clothes for Natale, she's outgrown a lot of them." She replied, walking just slightly ahead of him. Without looking, she walked across the road, turning round quickly when she heard Grissom shout her name. Not even there for a second, she was thrown some thirty feet, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Oh my God. Sara!" Grissom shouted as he ran over to her. He forgot whatever was on his mind; all he could think about was Sara. Kneeling beside her, he checked for a pulse, it was only faint. He forgot everything, his training, his first aid, his mind stopped completely.


End file.
